


Things They Do Not Do

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Codependency, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Aredhel and Turgon do not touch each other.She is never sure if this makes them more or less of a mess than the rest of their family.
Relationships: Aredhel/Turgon of Gondolin, Mentioned Celegorm/Curufin, Mentioned Fëanor/Fingolfin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Things They Do Not Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of sibling voyeurism thread on FFA.

Aredhel likes to show off. This is a fact she and Turgon do not discuss, not even when they have left the rest of their family behind, when Elenwë is dead and they are the only ones left together.

She doesn't expect her brother to ever return the favor. He is stubborn, and still in love with Elenwë.

One day, a week before she leaves Gondolin, she walks to Turgon's apartments for dinner. It is just the two of them that night, Idril gone to Glorfindel's home for dinner.

Turgon sits on his high-backed chair, echoing how he sits on his throne in the main throne room, except he is nude this time. That is unexpected, but she takes a seat in her own chair and enjoys the show.

They are not Fëanor and Fingolfin, nor Curufin and Celegorm. They do not touch one another or take each other's tongues into their mouth and suck on it, echoing other activities to be done later in the night.

Whether this makes them more or less codependent than the rest of their family, Aredhel never decides.

But she waits and watches, until Turgon is done and his come covers his chest.

She tosses him a rag and watches him clean himself and dress.

Then they sit and eat dinner, as they do every night until she leaves.


End file.
